A Happy Ending
by ILikeCookiezzz
Summary: When Santana moves back to Lima who knows what could happen? *Brittana*
1. Chapter 1

A Happy Ending

There are times I doubt myself. Everyone does. Right? Yeah, who am I kidding? It happens to everyone and when it happens to me I just brush it off because there is no point in doubting Santana Lopez. "Ok I got this," I say to myself as I knock on her door. I can't believe I'm 22 and still nervous to see Brittany. Then she opens the door and I remember why. Her beautiful blue eyes lock with mine sending a wave of electricity throughout my body.

"Hey" she says with that beautiful smile of hers. "I can feel your heart beating from here San, just hug me already, would you?" She opens her arms and I just about run into them.

"I've missed you so much" I whisper in her ear as we hug and tears start streaming down my cheeks. I think she feels my tears because that's when she hugs me tighter. When the hug finally breaks she wipes my tears away and I lean into her hand. "I know," she whispers back.

We were walking toward my car when Quinn showed up. "Quinn!" Brittany almost screams as she runs to hug her. After Quinn, Brittany, and I get caught up we all get in my car and start out on our road trip.

"I sure hope LA is ready for the unholy trinity." Quinn says as we pass the "Welcome to Los Angeles" sign.

"No one could be ready for the unholy trinity" I reply as we pull into the driveway of my beach house. Brittany looks over to me and I could almost hear the way her heart had jumped into her throat by the shaky way she whispered under her breath "Okay, let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the positive feedback! I have to thank my beta Spashleylove11 for all her marvelous help. :) **

"So what are we doing tonight?" I ask Brit and Quinn as we sit together in the living room.

"Well I was hoping you'd cook?" Brittany says as she looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I say as I roll my eyes, even though I do love cooking for Brit. It's not like she has to know that right? "Okay so San is cooking, then what? Bar or drinks at home?" Quinn asks the room.

"I think a bar would be fun," I say.

"I agree" Brittany says.

"Ok! Bar it is!" Quinn agrees as she walks to her room.

Little does Brittany know that this is the trip where I plan to get her back. I know I just returned to Lima but I still love her with all of my heart and I can only hope she feels the same. "Well I better start cooking," I say as I walk into the kitchen.

When everyone finishes their shrimp we go our separate ways to get ready for the night. Quinn is the first to be ready; she's wearing a tight black dress with green accents to match her eyes. I am the second to be ready; I'm wearing a sexy red dress that goes down to my knees. Quinn and I sit on the couch waiting for Brittany. "So why'd you move back to Lima?" Quinn asks breaking the comfortable silence.

"I don't know. New York is more Broadway and I want to be more television, if that makes sense." I say

"It does. But are you sure it has nothing to do with-"

"Wow" I breathe out cutting Quinn off

"Do I look okay?" Brittany asks. She is wearing a gorgeous white dress that fades to light blue toward the bottom, making her eyes an even more electrifying blue, something I didn't know was possible. "You look more than okay Brit-Brit!" I say. Brittany blushes and twirls a little and I'm not sure but I think she winked at me. The way my heart sped up meant she must have winked at me. "You look great Brit" Quinn says

"Tonight might be harder than I thought," I say under my breath as we walk out of the door and get in the taxi.

We are all sitting at the bar when "All You" by The Cataracs comes on and Brittany looks at me with that sparkle in her eye, the one I remember so well, and I know exactly what she's going to ask next. "San, will you dance with me please?" she slurs out

"How are you drunk already?" I ask through a laugh as she drags me onto the dance floor.

"I'm not drunk! I just feel good," she says with a smile before she begins to dance.

"Well I refuse to dance with a drunk Brittany," I say as I start walking back to the bar secretly hoping she will stop me. She does just that.

"Why? Are you scared?" She whispers this in my ear as she wraps her arms around my waist and continues dancing. I turn around with a smirk and my reply quickly slips out. "Two can play at that game." I start grinding on Brittany and I feel her breath hitch in her throat. We dance like that for a while until we eventually decide to go back to the bar and find Quinn. When we finally find her some creep is hitting on her. "Hey Q" I walk up to her cutting off the guy's lousy pick up line. He walks away slightly irritated.

"Thanks." Quinn smiles "So where have you two been?" She asks with a quirked brow.

"We've been dancing," I say while smiling at Brittany

"For two hours?" Quinn questions.

"Wow it's been that long?" I ask and Quinn just nods "Want to head back to the house?" I ask both of them

"Sounds good to me" Brittany says.

"Me too" Quinn adds.

When we get to the house the three of us say our goodnights and split paths. I take a shower and decide to sleep in black sweats and a red tank top. I just got in bed when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in" I say. Brittany walks into my room obviously wasted "Can I sleep with you?" She asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Um sure, I guess," I say with hesitation that I assume Brittany hears in my voice because she starts to walk out. "Wait! Brit where are you going?"

"Back to my room, sorry to bother you" she answers sadly.

"B, you could never be a bother," I say as I pat the empty space in the bed beside me. She smiles and lies down next to me. "Why are you so nervous around me since you moved back to Lima?" she asks quietly.

"I'm not nervous," I say. I know I'm lying, and so does she but she lets it go, for now. I turn over onto my side and see she is facing away from me. I scoot closer and spoon her, tangling our legs together and wrapping a protective arm around her waist. "Goodnight Brit" I whisper. "Goodnight San" she says and as her gentle hand covers mine I can't help but think this is the way it should be. I fall asleep moments later with that thought on my mind.

**Reviews make me feel like a giddy schoolgirl on the inside so if you could leave one before you go it would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I want to thank my beta Spashleylove11 because she is amazing :) and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. It's been pure fluff so far but I assure you the drama is coming! Enjoy :)**

I'm the first to wake up and I'm not that hung-over, so I decide to cook eggs and bacon for Brit. I also leave an aspirin with a glass of water on the tray because she was wasted and will definitely be hung over. "Wake up hon" I say as I gently shake her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open and my heart skips a beat. I always loved her eyes; they're so blue, so vibrant. I also love them because I'm the only one who knows exactly how she feels just by looking into them.

"Morning gorgeous" I say as she gratefully takes the aspirin from the tray and quickly swallows the pill. "Morning San… wait, why am I in your room? Did we-"

"No, you came in my room last night, wasted may I add, wanting to cuddle so I catered to your needs" I say with a wink as I sit down next to her on the bed.

"Oh, thanks." she mumbles

"You know you could never be a bother to me, right B?" I question

"Yeah, I guess, where did that come from?" she says with a quirked brow

"Nothing, just something you said last night," I say without making eye contact

"Ok, I'm so done with this nervous and shy Santana. Talk to me" she states never letting those electric eyes leave mine.

"It's nothing B, really." I try to look her in the eye, but quickly look away.

"It soooo is something. Come on San, talk to me please." She says with her eyes still on me.

"Okay, fine. I love you," I say finally locking eyes with her.

"I love you too, San you know that." She states simply.

"No, B, I mean I love you with all of my heart and I can't stand us not being together. That's why I moved back to Lima." I mumble out the last part.

"Y-you moved back for me? But I thought you just didn't like the whole Broadway scene?" She says scooting closer to me.

"I don't like the whole Broadway thing but I could have gotten gigs acting in New York. The true reason I moved back is for you, because I can't go a day without thinking of you or looking in those beautiful eyes that make my heart leap into my throat every time I see them. I love you Brittany, you and only you."

"Okay" Brittany replies

"Okay? What does okay mean?"

"Okay means that I love you too and I want to be with you again" she says.

"Really?"

"Yes dork, really."

"Brittany Pierce, my girlfriend." I say with a smile as I flop back on the bed

Then it hits me. Brittany just said she would be my girlfriend. I could possibly be the happiest girl in the world right now. I feel her staring at me so I open my eyes and when I look in her eyes she looks confused "What are you thinking about Brit?" I question.

"Now that you're my girlfriend does that mean we can have sweet lady kisses and cuddles while watching movies?" she asks.

"Yeah, it does," I say through a laugh.

"Like right now?" She asks.

I crawl over to her "you" *neck kiss* "can" *cheek kiss* "have" *temple kiss* "whatever" *forehead kiss* "you" *nose kiss* "want" and then our lips connect and I remember every single time we ever kissed. I know this is how it's supposed to be. She automatically starts kissing me back, aggressively, but passionately at the same time.

"Hey Santana, have you seen Brit any-" Quinn walks in "Uhm okay? Can someone explain what's happening? Are you guys drunk already?"

"Thanks for ruining a moment Q and no we aren't drunk," I say standing up then helping Brittany up

"Okay? So why was there a high school make out session happening or about to happen in here?" Quinn questions.

"Me and Brittany are back together," I say with a smile while glancing at Brittany.

"Really? Congratulations guys!" she says while hugging both of us tightly.

"Okay Q, I appreciate the Brittana support but we can't breathe." I manage to say

"Oh, sorry" she says while letting us go.

"It's okay." I say.

"You know what's great about this? You can tell Mercedes and Rachel when they arrive tonight," she says looking scared.

"Berry's coming to LA? Greaaaaaaaaat I'm so happy. At least Cedes is coming too." I say faking happiness.

"When will they get here?" Brit asks.

"Mercedes said about 5pm, so we have about 3 hours until they arrive." Quinn answers.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" I ask.

"I don't know." Brittany says looking at me seductively.

"And that disgusting yet famous look is my sign to leave. Brittana never could keep their hands off each other." Quinn says leaving and closing the door behind her.

"So what exactly did you have in mind Brit?" I ask.

"I didn't actually have anything in mind, so whatever you want to do I guess." she says casually.

"Could I sing you a song?"

Her eyes light up and she excitedly gets comfortable in the bed "Please" she begs

"You're adorable," I say while playing the karaoke version of "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac on my iPod and moving to sit next to Brittany.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_

_to you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before._

The song ends and I look at Brittany who has tears streaming down her face. "I love y-" I get cut off by Brittany's lips on mine, the best possible way to be cut off. I slide my tongue across her lips and get granted entrance almost immediately. I explore her mouth with my tongue until she starts trying to fight me for dominance. I let her have it. She then straddles me and leans forward pressing my back to the bed as she slips her hand under my shirt and starts clawing at my back. I moan into the kiss that excites her even more so she moves her mouth to my neck and I lean my head to the side giving her more skin. "We should stop," I say breathlessly. "Why?" she whispers against my neck.

"Because we just got back together today and I don't want to move too quickly." I say while biting my lip trying to hold back a moan because I honestly don't want to stop right now, but I know we should.

"Okay" she says sitting up straight, still straddling me

"We better get ready for Cedes and Berry's arrival." I say rubbing her thighs.

"Yeah, I suppose," she says while standing up.

"See you later" I say as she walks towards the door.

"See you later, San," then she walks out and closes the door behind her.

"Wow" I say to myself because Britt just honestly rocked my world and I loved every second of it.

I hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Quinn opens the door while Brit and I get up off the living room couch to go greet our friends. "Hey guys!" Brit hugs both Mercedes and Rachel. "Heyyy" Mercedes replies.

"While I love all of the greetings, I am tired and would like a seat." Rachel walks in the house carrying a lot of luggage with her "Nice to see you too Berry" I mumble while walking towards Mercedes. "Don't mind her, Satan, she's just being Rachel" She hugs me and then walks in the house with a couple bags of luggage

"Okay, we have to figure out this rooming situation because there are three rooms and five of us with one more coming tomorrow." Quinn says

"Wait, who's coming tomorrow?" I ask

"Mercedes new boo of course," Rachel says as though it's obvious.

"Congratulations!" Brittany and I both say.

"While we are on the topic of relationships lets talk about mine and Brittany's"

"You are back together?!"Mercedes asks excitedly

"Yes we are official as of today" I smile at Brittany

"Congratulations!" Mercedes says smiling at the both of us

"Okay so now that we have all of that sorted we need to figure out the room situation," Quinn says.

"I think it should be Berry and Quinn, Me and Brit, and Mercedes by herself until her boyfriend gets here tomorrow." I say even though Quinn sends me a glare.

"Sounds good," everyone agrees except for Quinn who stays silent.

"Okay, so lets just stay home tonight and hit the club tomorrow," Mercedes says.

"Fine by me" I look at Brittany and she nods. "We are going to just hang out in the room for the rest of the night, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

I get up and start to walk away until I hear Mercedes say "Sure 'hang out' whatever Satan we all know what you two are going to do." I flip her off as me and Brittany head to our room. After I finish my nighttime routine I walk into the bedroom and see Brittany already asleep in the bed. I lay down so that I am facing her and kiss her on the lips and smile when she starts kissing back. "I thought you were asleep." I say after the kiss breaks. "I was but I don't mind being woken up by your lips" she says while closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Brit"

"Night San" She turns over to let me spoon her and with her in my arms I fall asleep almost instantly. I woke up in the middle of the night because I felt Brittany moving next to me

"Brit stop moving." when she didn't respond I opened my eyes. Her face was scrunched up; she was sweating and slightly whimpering. I shake her gently and she jolts awake her eyes filled with terror "It's okay, it's okay, it's just me." she still looks terrified so I pull her into a hug. "It's Santana." I whisper trying to calm her down. I just hold her for a few minutes until I feel her breathing even out. "What was all that about?" I look into her eyes and she still looks kind of scared.

"I don't want to talk right now," she says.

"Okay, just tell me what you want babe, anything" I say with confidence.

"Can you just hold me? I don't want to go back to sleep" She asks.

"Of course" I pull her in so she can rest her head on my chest "always" I whisper.

She ends up falling asleep again anyway, but I don't, I just lay there with Brittany on my chest because I love having this connection with her. I love how she trusts me enough to just melt into my embrace, I love how such a simple action on her part can make me so happy, and I love Brittany. Brittany is kind, loving, caring, passionate, sometimes aggressive, loyal, protective, beautiful, and so much more. I love her more and more every day and the day I stop loving her will be the day I stop breathing and even then I will still love her. I fall asleep with that thought in my head, the thought of loving Brittany, forever and always.

I wake up to Brittany's blue eyes staring at me. "Good morning gorgeous" she smiles and kisses me. I automatically deepen the kiss and I feel her breath hitch in her throat as she moans into my mouth. "Morning beautiful" I scoot back so that my back can rest against the headboard. "What was that for?" she questions.

"Just making sure my beautiful girlfriend knows I love her" I wink at her.

"Oh she knows, trust me." she leans in for another kiss and I sit up to meet her halfway. Once the kiss breaks I get out of bed and start getting ready when Brittany wraps her arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck. "Come on Brit we have to get ready I'm sure the crew has things planned" I whine.

"I'm sure they do," she whispers as she turns me around and I notice she only has a bra and underwear on. "Brit this is so not fair" I say unable to keep my eyes off of her body "I have no idea what you are talking about." she says seductively as she pushes me against the wall, successfully pinning me there. "Brit, are you sure you want this? I don't want to move to fast in this relationship and scare you away" I look into her eyes for conformation "Very" she says with confidence. That word was all I needed so I flip us around and pin her to the wall kissing her passionately. She walks me back to the bed and lays me down while she slides her hand down my body until she reaches the hem of my tank top. She quickly pulls my tank over my head as her hands explore the newly exposed skin of my stomach. I unhook her bra and slide it down her shoulders as she does the same to me. Her hands then move down my body, stopping on my breasts for a minute, until her hands reach the waistband of my sweats. I stop her hands "Are you still sure?" I ask breathlessly, she just answers me by crashing our lips together again so I let go of her hands and she pulls my sweats down while kissing my legs every so often "no underwear?" she asks

"I think you should join me" I pull her underwear off of her legs and when her mouth meets mine again I feel her start grinding against my core. When we eventually climax it is the best feeling ever because I did it with Brittany and the intimacy will make our relationship that much stronger. We fall asleep like that, our limbs tangled, Brittany's body on top of mine, and I think it's the best I have slept in a long time.

**A/N: I do enjoy reading reviews and I respond to all of them so if you could leave one before you go that would be so unicorn of you :)**


End file.
